


101 Reasons

by keelhaulrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelhaulrose/pseuds/keelhaulrose
Summary: Hermione wakes up to find notes everywhere, and soon discovers why.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	101 Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HHBingo2020 square I2- George Weasley

The first note was impossible to miss. It was on her forehead when she woke up.

It wasn't the most pleasant way of waking, realizing something is on your face, and Hermione grabbed the note and threw it away before her brain woke up enough to tell her that it wasn't a spider or some other critter that had came to rest on her forehead. She groaned, stretched, and retrieved the now crumpled piece of paper from her floor and unfolded it.

_The way you look while you're sleeping._

Hermione turned it over, looking for some other explanation, but the rest of the note was blank. She decided it was just her boyfriend, George's, antics. She looked over but he was not on his side of the bed. That wasn't unusual. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. As she was washing up she found another note on the mirror.

_How adorable you are in the morning._

She smiled and carefully took it off the mirror. After brushing her teeth she went back into the bedroom to get ready. When she went to her closet there was another note.

_How you look great no matter what you're wearing._

It was placed on the dress she knew was George's favorite of hers, something that might be a tad on the sexy side for work, but she was going to spend the day conducting business with the Wizengamot so she'd be covered with official robes. She put the dress on and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. There she could see several notes hanging around. Rather than go get each one individually she cast an _Accio_ spell, and suddenly dozens of notes came flying towards her. She was sure she didn't look anything close to dignified as she flung her arms wildly, trying to catch as many of the notes as possible, the others hit her dress and stuck. By the time she gathered them all there were 72, all individual.

_How you make sure the coffee is set up so I don't have to mess with it when I'm still half asleep._

_How you keep everything organized._

_The way you keep track of all our appointments and events so I don't have to._

_The way you look while you're cooking._

_Nights spent sitting in the garden, getting wine drunk, watching the stars and talking about nothing._

Every single note was about something she did either by herself or with George, how she looked, little things that she didn't really think much about. She smiled as she read through the stack. What was George up to? No matter what, he was doing a brilliant job of it, and she considered swinging by his shop to let him know how much she loved the notes before she went to work, but she decided against it. If George was out already he must be busy, and she didn't want to bother him. She ate and went in to work, stopping in her office at the start to gather a few things, where she found more notes. Twenty more, now talking more about how she treated others and how caring she was. There was a bounce in her step as she went throughout her day. Unfortunately the afternoon seemed determined to wreck her day, with many minor things going wrong and delaying her ability to leave. Just before she was about to finally get out her assistant, Melinda, popped her head in.

“Mister Weasley sent a message, Miss Granger. He said something has come up at the Burrow and asks you go there when you've left?”

Hermione sighed. So much for ambushing George as soon as she got home to thank him for the notes. She finished putting her things away and made for the atrium, where she Apparated to the Burrow.

But rather than an emergency she saw something very unexpected. The Weasleys and Harry standing in a long row, spaced a step or two apart. Harry was first, dressed in a suit and smiling. There was a note in his hand, but he didn't give it to her until he gave her a hug.

“What's going on?” she asked him.

“I think you know, but if you don't, you will soon,” Harry replied, holding out the note. This time it wasn't in George's writing, but Harry's.

_You are the most loyal friend a person could ever hope to have._

Without a word Harry kissed her cheek and stepped aside. Behind him was Ron, also holding a note. He, too, demanded a hug before giving Hermione the note he was holding, this time in his writing.

_We never would have gotten through the war and the time after without you._

“Good luck,” Ron whispered with a smile as he stepped aside.

Behind him was Ginny, again with a note in her writing.

_You have never backed down from a challenge._

Then Charlie.

_You notice when someone is having a bad day and do what you can to help._

Bill.

_Your brilliant mind has helped all those around you._

Fleur.

_You repay love and respect with the same ten fold._

Arthur.

_You brighten the room with your smile and presence, and it is always a joy to have you around._

Molly, whose eyes were watering and whose hand was shaking as she held out her note.

_You helped him get through the hardest part of his life with patience, love, and compassion, and helped me get my son back._

Hermione was fighting her own tears as Molly stepped aside. George stood behind her, dressed up in his nicest suit, holding a note of his own. Without saying anything he held it out and it was Hermione's hand that was now trembling as she took it.

_You have made me love you in every way I could think possible._

“George,” she said, looking at him, but he was already sinking to one knee.

“Today I gave you 101 notes, 101 things that have made my life better since you have been a part of it. To be honest it was hard to limit it to that few, there are so many other things that I wanted to write but figured you didn't need to try to read a novel while working. I love you, Hermione, and I want to have all those things in my life for the rest of it. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes,” she replied in a choked sob, and as George slid a ring onto her finger the family around them burst into applause that didn't stop as George stood and kissed her.


End file.
